


click click cum

by littledoctor, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Cекс по телефону
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 68





	click click cum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [click click cum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/566230) by simmysim. 



> Отбечено tatka_sn

— Голос у него какой-то странный, — предупреждает Джен. Передавая телефон, она озабоченно хмурится, и Стив берет трубку с осторожностью.

Опасения, что Тони звонит из брони, что случилось что-то Очень Плохое, улетучиваются, стоит поднести трубку к уху. Тони даже не успевает ничего сказать, Стиву достаточно уловить один резкий отрывистый вздох, и он все понимает.

— Тони, — произносит он.

— Стив.

— Как Италия? — спрашивает он, кивая и жестом показывая уже готовой переполошиться Джен, что все в порядке.

— Скучища, — отвечает Тони. — Толпы итальянцев, говорящих по-итальянски. Как Нью-Йорк?

— Скучища, — говорит Стив. — Мой парень меня бросил.

— Ужас какой, детка. Ты один?

— Скоро буду, — говорит Стив, неторопливо идя по коридору в сторону их спальни. Они не в первый раз ночуют раздельно с тех пор, как официально стали парой, и раньше ничем подобным не занимались, но Стив не удивлен. Он толкает ногой дверь. — Ты мастурбируешь.

— Я мастурбировал, — тянет Тони. Специально, делая вид, что раздражен. — Весь последний час.

А это уже… тревожно.

— Что-то не так?

— Я мог бы кончить, — успокаивает Тони. — Если бы хотел, но тут нет тебя. И без тебя это… ску-учно.

Вранье, Стив из первых рук знает, что Тони возвел дрочку почти в искусство; каждый акт превращался в настоящее представление, такое громкое и бесстыдное, что будь на его месте кто-то другой, и Стив поклялся бы, что это все игра. Тони опирался на спинку кровати, медленно расставлял ноги, мышцы на руках напрягались, грудь вздымалась. Он не сводил глаз со Стива до последнего, пока ощущений не становилось слишком много, и тогда Тони зажмуривался и то и дело облизывал губы, хватая ртом воздух. Вид был завораживающий, и Стив наслаждался зрелищем не меньше, чем Тони самим процессом. С правой рукой у Тони были особые отношения.

Он озвучивает это Тони. Тот шумно вздыхает, ерзает.

— Это когда ты рядом, — говорит он. — Раньше у меня таких проблем не было. Всегда было по кайфу, но ты меня избаловал. Все остальные теперь не катят, включая меня самого. Надеюсь, ты доволен.

Тони, конечно, шутит, но Стив и в самом деле чувствует несколько собственнический прилив гордости.

— Улыбаешься, да? — спрашивает Тони.

— Я польщен, — отвечает Стив. С учетом всех обстоятельств это и правда достижение.

— Стив, да тебе нравится, — голос Тони становится ниже, и Стив представляет его так же четко, как если бы тот бы лежал на кровати рядом с ним — глаза полуприкрыты, Тони стонет: — Боже, это заводит. Ты меня хочешь?

А. Руки Тони все-таки оказалось достаточно, чтобы отключить мозг.

— Разумеется, — отвечает Стив.

На том конце трубки раздается нечто похожее на всхлип.

— Если бы ты был здесь, — говорит Тони, — я бы взял у тебя в рот. Я бы тебе отсосал, высосал мозги через член. А ты бы мне отсосал? Мы могли бы отсасывать друг другу одновременно. — Голос его снова дрожит, дает в конце петуха, и у Стива перехватывает дыхание — до него доходит.

— Ты, — спрашивает он — засунул в себя пальцы?

— Этого мало, — говорит Тони. Выгибает спину? Насаживается на собственные пальцы, пытаясь загнать их поглубже? Так же глубоко, как может Стив, так же сильно? Стив видел, как Тони трахает себя пальцами, но хватало его обычно на минуту-другую — смотреть, как Тони дразнит себя, когда это полностью работа Стива, было выше его сил. — Слишком мало. Раньше… до того, как мы начали встречаться, я представлял, как ты меня трахаешь, и использовал пальцы, и мне хватало. Но сейчас… сейчас я знаю, как… блядь, Стив, мне нужен ты.

Стива вдруг обдает волной желания, накрывает с головой. Секунду назад разговор его слегка заводил и развлекал, и вот член уже стоит по стойке смирно.

— Ты бы меня трахнул? Я с ума схожу, как мне надо, Стив, — голос Тони дрожит, слышится знакомый звук чего-то, движущегося очень быстро и ритмично; наверное, сейчас Тони уже не может лежать спокойно и вскидывает бедра. — Мне мало, Стив, ты должен мне сказать, я должен это услышать, моих пальцев мало!

Стив бросает взгляд на дверь, и та, конечно, заперта так же крепко, как и минуту назад.

— Я бы...

И запинается. Как у Тони это получается? Почему так сложно произнести вслух то, чем они и так уже занимались? Что бы он сделал? Тони лежит на кровати, трахает себя пальцами и умоляет, чтобы его взяли, вариантов концовки не так уж много.

Стив закрывает глаза.

— Ты слишком суетишься, я бы… ах, я бы заставил тебя остановиться. Схватил за бедра. А ты… ты бы заерзал, словно хочешь высвободиться, ты всегда так делаешь, но я-то знаю, что тебе нравится. — Тони смеется, радостно, завороженно. С придыханием. Значит, не так уж и сложно, раз сработало. — Ты слишком заведен, я бы растянул удовольствие, заставил тебя ждать...

— Боже, Стив, — хохочет Тони, — Ты серьезно дразнишь меня во время гипотетического секса?

— Я бы заставил тебя ждать, — повторяет Стив. Всякое стеснение вдруг улетучивается. — Ты же за этим позвонил, да? Потому что одному совсем не то.

Ответное «да» звучит так тихо, что его почти не слышно за фоновыми помехами.

— Сколько в тебе пальцев?

— Три.

— Я бы их вынул, — говорит Стив.

Тони тихо фыркает, как будто его предали в лучших чувствах, но — шорох и очередной недовольный вздох — подчиняется, делает так, как Стив сказал, хотя тот даже не подразумевал это как приказ. Член Стива натягивает джинсовую ткань, стоит только представить Тони который сейчас так далеко, за океаном… и так сильно хочет. Хочет его, Стива.

— Я бы взял твой член в руку, нежно, очень нежно и… — и поцеловал бы, но по телефону это особо не передашь. — Я бы подождал, пока ты не начнешь… подаваться навстречу, когда тебе станет совсем невтерпеж...

— Пока я не начну трахать твой кулак? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает Тони. — Мне уже невтерпеж, прямо сейчас.

Прижав телефон ухом к плечу и расстегнув джинсы, Стив берется за собственный член; поначалу он движет рукой неторопливо, так же, как описывал Тони, но услышав его голос, сжимает себя с такой силой, что почти делает больно.

— Быстрее, — произносит он вдруг огрубевшим голосом. — Я бы стал дрочить тебе быстрее. Что бы я услышал в ответ?

Дрожащий вдох, всхлип, втянутый воздух, секунда молчания и надрывный стон. Стив бы пошел сейчас на что угодно, чтобы увидеть его лицо, включая пробежку в ангар, перелет на четыре тысячи миль и взлом любой двери, любой стены, что встала бы на пути.

— Да, я бы тебя трахнул, — почти равнодушным тоном сообщает он. Он бы не сдержался. — Ты бы помнил об этом и на следующий день. Тебе пришлось бы отсидеть все встречи, торжественные ужины и полет домой, и тебе… тебе, возможно, было бы больно, и ты бы помнил.

— Стив, у тебя стоит, — произносит Тони так, словно до него только дошло. — Тебе нравится? Ты… ты тоже дрочишь на меня, да?

Стив резко выдыхает через нос и кивает, ни слова не произнося вслух, но Тони, кажется, все понимает.

— Боже, Стив, как сильно ты возбужден? Ты представляешь, как меня трахаешь, ты близок к тому, чтобы кончить? Надеюсь, что эта линия не зашифрована. Надеюсь, кто-нибудь нас слушает, ты такой… аааах.

Тони на удивление тихий, почти робкий в сравнении с последней парой минут, но Стив не сомневается, что он только что кончил, излился себе в руку. Стив ждет, давая Тони отдышаться.

— Лучше?

— Ммм, — по-кошачьи тянет тот. Сытый Тони — восхитительно послушное и податливое создание. — Спасибо.

— Мне только в радость, — отвечает Стив. Доказательство этому, по-прежнему твердое, он сейчас сжимает в ладони.

— Ты еще не кончил, — замечает Тони. — Хочу тебе отсосать. Ты бы мне позволил?

— Тони, — Стив качает головой, — я бы позволил тебе что угодно.

— Я раньше представлял себе это, когда дрочил, — теперь Тони говорит совершенно спокойно, зеркаля прежнюю невозмутимость Стива. — Я представлял, насколько огромный у тебя член, как бы он лег мне в рот, тяжелый, горячий, представлял, какой ты на вкус. И всегда кончал, каждый раз.

— В смысле… до того, как мы начали...

— До всего. После битвы, ты в форме, и я бы… твои штаны... они такие узкие.

— Тони. — Стива переполняет странная смесь смущения и вожделения. Мысль о том, что Тони кончал, просто представляя, как ему сосет, без сомнений увлекательна, но… в форме? Он и раньше слышал шуточки на эту тему, но теперь не знает, что будет чувствовать в следующий раз, когда окажется в костюме Капитана Америки рядом с Железным Человеком.

— Я никак не мог выбросить это из головы, — продолжает Тони. — Я так хотел, чтобы ты кончил, Стив, ты не представляешь. Я хотел проглотить.

— Ты кончил, — неожиданно вспоминает Стив. — В первый раз.

— Ага, в первый раз, когда я тебе отсосал, я кончил. Я даже не дрочил, просто это был ты — и это было лучше. — Тони, наверное, снова лениво себя ласкает, поддавшись воспоминаниям. Самое главное — это правда. Стив не удивился бы, если бы Тони приврал, стремясь сделать его оргазм как можно более головокружительным, но он помнит; помнит, как подтянул Тони наверх, чтобы ответить тем же, и обнаружил его уже довольным и расслабленным, машинально облизывающим губы. Стив помнит, как удивился, что Тони проглотил — почти все его прежние партнеры сплевывали. — Это было лучше, чем я представлял, а я представлял… много чего.

— Боже, Тони, — голос Стива начинает дрожать, рука быстро и жестко движется по члену. Он сейчас кончит, он знает.

— Чем займемся в первую очередь, когда я вернусь? Ты меня трахнешь или дашь отсосать? Если… если трахнешь, я могу сосать твои пальцы и… они не такие большие, это не то же самое, но ты будешь рядом, и этого достаточно, — разливается соловьем Тони. Просто идеально. — Тебе решать, сделаю все, что захочешь, можешь пользоваться мной, как хочешь, мне все будет в кайф, лишь бы ты был рядом и...

Стив матерится, напряженно и громко, и кончает, кончает, и почти видит распростертого и орущего под ним Тони.

Первое, что он слышит, когда способность различать звуки к нему возвращается, это тихий смех.

— Кажется, я видел звезды, — сообщает Стив, вытирая руку о брюки.

— Я польщен.

— И, кстати, я тебя трахну, — продолжает Стив. — Когда вернешься домой.

Тони в ответ задумчиво мычит.

— Жду с нетерпением. Кажется, я сейчас вырублюсь.

— До встречи. Люблю тебя, — говорит Стив.

— И я тебя, — отвечает Тони, и повисает тишина; Стив никак не может заставить себя первым повесить трубку.


End file.
